Salah Paham
by evilkyung
Summary: [[SEQUEL ARE UPDATED!]] Yixing hanya mengangguk kaku. Masih bingung dengan keputusannya. Yixing berharap semoga saja, apa yang seharusnya disampaikan, bisa tersampaikan juga. / "Apa kau ingin aku carikan seseorang yang lain? Yang lebih spesial daripada si dia, mungkin?" / Pengumuman pemenang challenge di dalem, hehehe / SuLay-Joonxing / GS / RnR?
1. Salah Paham

Salah Paham

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, kinda angst.

Summary  
Yixing hanya mengangguk kaku. Masih bingung dengan keputusannya. Yixing berharap semoga saja, apa yang seharusnya disampaikan, bisa tersampaikan juga. / SuLay—JoonXing / Ada tantangan dari saya untuk para author ff SuLay tercinta / Mind to rnr?

Warning  
GS, Typo, OOC, AU. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Kedua belah bibir yang tadinya bertautan itu terlepas. Menyisakan ekspresi kaget dan rona merah cantik di wajah Yixing. Sementara Joonmyeon memandang gadis berdarah Tiongkok itu dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Zhang Yixing, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Yixing terdiam, rona merah yang berada di wajahnya kini menjalar hingga ke telinga. Dia belum siap dengan pernyataan Joonmyeon yang terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Mereka baru 2 bulan saling kenal—terhitung semenjak Yixing pindah ke Seoul, dan satu bulan penuh sudah Joonmyeon habiskan untuk meluluhkan hati sang Princess Changsha.

Kenyataan itu seakan menghantam Yixing untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka baru saling kenal. Bagaimana jika Joonmyeon tidak bisa menerima dirinya secara utuh? Lengkap dengan semua kekonyolan maupun sifat cerobohnya? Apakah Joonmyeon akan bisa? Atau setelah tahu semua sifat buruknya, Joonmyeon akan meninggalkan dia begitu saja?

Mulut Yixing yang terbuka karena ingin menjawab 'ya' secepatnya, kini terkatup rapat. Ragu untuk menjawab. Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Kalau masih ragu, tidak usah dijawab sekarang juga tidak tidak apa-apa. Aku memberimu waktu sampai lusa, bagaimana?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk kaku. Masih bingung dengan keputusannya. Yixing berharap semoga saja, apa yang seharusnya disampaikan, bisa tersampaikan juga.

.

.

Tapi tidak.

Yixing tidak bisa menyampaikannya.

Setiap kali dia melihat Joonmyeon, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Jawaban yang seharusnya bisa terlontarkan dengan mudah, terasa sulit untuk disampaikan.

Yixing sudah tidak tahan, tapi tubuhnya seperti mati rasa jika Joonmyeon berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

Pada akhirnya, Yixing memutuskan untuk menghindar dari Joonmyeon. Untuk berapa lama? Yixing tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sampai tubuhnya bisa bereaksi dengan benar di depan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Yixing menjauhi Joonmyeon.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar pangeran sekolah itu, tapi kata teman-temannya, Joonmyeon selalu mencari Yixing. Entah pada jam istirahat, olahraga, maupun makan siang. Yixing jadi merasa bersalah sudah menggantungkan Joonmyeon.

"Ah, itu Joonmyeon."

Yixing menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengulas senyum berlesung pipinya. Semoga tubuhnya bisa bereaksi dengan benar kali ini.

"Hai, Joon—"

Belum selesai Yixing menyapa pujaan hatinya, dia hanya dilewati begitu saja. Seakan-akan dirinya tidak berada di dalam pandangan Joonmyeon, padahal tadi Yixing mengetahui dengan jelas, bahwa Joonmyeon sudah melihatnya dari ujung lorong tadi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yixing menunggu Joonmyeon di tempat di mana pemuda itu sering menunggunya sepulang sekolah. Hasilnya sama dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Yixing diabaikan.

"Joonmyeon! Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku!" Yixing mencengkeram tangan Joonmyeon, berharap pemuda itu mau berhenti barang sejenak saja untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dia tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini menjadi terlalu berlarut-larut. Hal ini tidak akan baik untuk dirinya maupun untuk Joonmyeon.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan? Jangan permainkan aku, Zhang Yixing," kata Joonmyeon dengan nada yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menjauhimu, sungguh."

"Lalu apa? Bukankah sejak awal memang ini yang kau inginkan? Kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku agar aku tidak berada dalam ruang lingkup hidupmu. Iya kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Joonmyeon! Aku—"

"Perlu kau tahu, nona Zhang. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi kepadamu."

Tepat setelah Joonmyeon melontarkan kalimatnya, cengkeraman pada tangan Joonmyeon melemah. Setetes air mata milik Yixing jatuh tepat di atas tangan pemuda itu. Membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"Jo-joonmyeon... Ma-maaf. A-aku—"

Yixing membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan guna menahan seluruh isak tangisnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang menatap kosong tempat pada tempatnya semula.

Pandangan Joonmyeon beralih kepada tangannya—tangan yang mendapat tetesan air mata Yixing, ditatapnya tangan itu dengan perasaan penuh rasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada Yixing.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, Tuhan?'

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yuhuuu! Aku kembali dengan bawa drabble abal sama sebuah tantangan buat kalian, para author ff SuLay tercinta!

Nama tantangannya, **Red Ink Challenge**. Dalam tantangan ini, kalian harus **membuat fanfiction** dengan **karakter utama Suho dan Lay**. Fanfiction harus berupa **oneshot** , dengan jumlah kata **minimal 1k** dan **maksimal 10k** dan **memenuhi prompt** di bawah ini:

 **Write a story about a magic system where anything written in red ink becomes true. Bonus point if this magic is commonplace and the world isn't destroyed.**

Kalau dalam Bahasa Indonesianya:  
Buat sebuah kisah tentang suatu sistem sihir/keajaiban di mana semua yang tertulis dengan tinta merah akan menjadi kenyataan. Poin tambahan untuk kalian apabila sihir jenis ini adalah hal yang umum, dan dunia tidak hancur karenanya.

(prompt diambil dari 200 fantasy writing prompts matthewdellars dot com. No 38)

Semua yang ikut tantangan ini **wajib mempublish karyanya tanggal 17 Agustus (paling lambat jam 23-59)** dan **mencantumkan Red Ink Challenge di dalam summary** nya (biar gampang dideteksi, lol). Kenapa tanggal 17 Agustus? Soalnya, selain hari kemerdekaan negara, itu juga hari di mana ada momen SuLay paling besar dan terang-terangan. (Yeuido Fansign, Busan). Mungkin buat tahun-tahun selanjutnya, tanggal itu bakal jadi tanggalnya SuLay shippers, yehet /mehrong/

Bakal ada reward nggak? Ada kok, tenang aja, hehehe.

Terbaik pertama, **pulsa 25k** atau **sticker line** yang harganya setara ( **100 koin** ) dan bisa **minta edit 3 foto cross-dressing terserah siapa aja**  
Terbaik kedua, **pulsa 10k** atau sticker line yang harganya setara ( **50 koin** ) dan bisa **minta edit 2 foto cross-dressing member exo, terserah mau alumni atau yang masih ada**  
Terbaik ketiga, **pulsa 5k** dan bisa **minta edit 2 foto crossdressing uke official pairs exo  
** (buat **reward foto nggak bakal aku kasih watermark** , karena **foto itu punya kaliaan~** )

Mungkin rewardnya ga seberapa sih, aku mampunya cuma segitu /.\ CP bisa di liat di profilku yaaa, atau langsung PM aja, hehehe

Tolong kasih tau temen kalian yaaa. Siapa tau ada yang mau ikutan juga kaan ;)

Ah ya, aku juga mau tanya, apa cerpen dengan tema bullying itu bisa dimasukin ke tema pendidikan sama sosial kah? ._.

Maaf banyak bacot, mind to rnr? ;33


	2. The Truth

The Truth

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing  
Luo Zhixiang (Show Luo)  
Other GF geges

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance.

Summary  
"Apa kau ingin aku carikan seseorang yang lain? Yang lebih spesial daripada si dia, mungkin?" / Sequel are updated! / Pengumuman pemenang challenge di dalem, hehehe / RnR?

Warning  
GS, Typo, OOC, AU. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Hey, kau ada masalah?"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya kepada sumber suara. Sudah terkonfirmasi dengan jelas bahwa yang menanyakan hal barusan adalah Zhixiang—sahabatnya.

"Ah, Xiaozhu-ge. Aku kira siapa," Yixing tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali memperhatikan lapangan basket yang terlihat sepi. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tidak banyak anak yang berada di sekolah kalau bukan mereka yang merupakan anggota organisasi sekolah dan yang mengikuti tutor teman sebaya, juga orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan (dalam kasus ini, Zhixiang-lah orangnya).

"Jawab aku, Zhang. Karena tidak biasa kau berada di atap sekolah kalau tidak ada masalah," balas Zhixiang yang kini tengah duduk sembari menyandar pada railing yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa salah jika kita tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta seseorang karena terlalu gugup, gege?"

"Tidak juga, kalau kau sudah minta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Itu menurutku."

Yixing mengangguk paham, lalu kembali bertanya, "Tapi kalau orang itu tidak mau mendengarkan aku, aku harus bagaimana?"

Zhixiang tersenyum licik sembari menatap Joonmyeon yang sudah berada di pintu atap semenjak Yixing berbicara—memperhatikan Zhixiang dan Yixing dalam diam.

"Lupakan saja dia. Cari yang baru. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa melupakan dia, kita berlima beserta Luhan bisa membantumu melupakan dia. Lelaki tidak hanya dia, Little Lamb. Masih banyak lelaki yang jauh lebih baik lagi daripada dia."

Senyum Zhixiang melebar, setelah melihat rahang Joonmyeon menjadi kaku barang sejenak. Menurutnya, ini adalah balasan yang setimpal. Siapa suruh membuat domba kecil sekaligus adik kesayangannya patah hati?

"Apa kau ingin aku carikan seseorang yang lain? Yang lebih spesial daripada si dia, mungkin?"

"Errr... bisa jadi? Aku tidak tahu lagi, gege."

Rahang Joonmyeon semakin mengeras. Dengan segera pangeran sekolah itu meninggalkan atap, setelah memberikan Zhixiang tatapan mematikan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum remeh oleh sahabat Yixing itu.

."Mau aku ikut aku makan di tempat yang biasa bersama yang lain?"

"Kalau gege yang traktir, aku ikut, hehehe."

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

* * *

Joonmyeon memperhatikan Zhixiang yang berjalan bersama Yixing menuju gerbang. Zhixiang yang menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing, mengacak-acak rambut Yixing, bahkan bisa dengan bebasnya mencubit pipi Yixing. Membuat Joonmyeon semakin benci dengan Zhixiang. Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon tidak menyukai Zhixiang semenjak awal, apalagi setelah kejadian di atap beberapa hari yang lalu, rasa tidak sukanya cenderung berubah menjadi benci.

"Yixing! Xiaozhu!"

Perhatian Joonmyeon beralih pada seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing. Orang itu masih terlihat tampan, dan matanya sarat akan intelegensi yang kuat. Apa ini yang dimaksudkan Zhixiang sebagai pengganti Joonmyeon di atap kemarin?

Yixing memeluk orang itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum lebar. Orang itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin—Joonmyeon tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan, hanya beberapa kata—yang membuat Yixing dan Zhixiang tertawa. Lalu Luhan dan Sehun datang, dan mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan bahasa Mandarin—lagi—yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun pergi. [[Joonmyeon menebak jika Luhan dan Sehun akan pergi kencan.]]

Mereka bertiga—Yixing, Zhixiang, dan orang itu—segera memasuki mobil dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah Yixing. Membuat Joonmyeon bertanya-tanya, mereka akan pergi kemana?

* * *

Yixing menyedot isi jus kotak yang sedang dipegangnya, sementara mata gadis Tiongkok itu terpaku pada buku serial fantasi yang berada di pangkuannya. Hari ini benar-benar panas, hingga peluh Yixing yang sebesar biji jagung menetes dengan deras. Namun gadis itu tidak ambil pusing, karena angin sesekali berhembus dan mengeringkan semua peluh-peluhnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi teduh. Yixing yang heran, segera membalikkan badannya.

"Oh. Halo, Joonmyeon-sshi," sapa Yixing. Namun dengan cepat, Yixing beralih kepada bukunya lagi. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bisa fokus. Jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan, membuat kecepatan membacanya jadi berkurang. Bahkan untuk memahami satu paragraf, Yixing harus membaca paragraf itu dua kali, sebelum dia sepenuh paham. Apalagi sekarang, Joonmyeon sudah berpindah ke hadapannya. Membuatnya semakin tidak fokus.

"Yixing, aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja, aku sudah pasti akan mendengarkan."

"Tidak sebelum kau menatapku," ujar Joonmyeon sembari mengambil buku Yixing dan menutupnya. Yixing menghela nafasnya.

'Apalagi ini, Tuhan?'

"Aku... minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Masalah kemarin aku yang salah," kata Yixing dengan suara kecil. Karena ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata Joonmyeon, Yixing lebih memilih menatap bukunya yang dipegang Joonmyeon alih-alih menatap pemuda berdarah Korea itu.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Kalau saja aku mau untuk bersabar sedikit lebih lama, mungkin... kita sudah berpacaran, sekarang," Joonmyeon mengangkat dagu Yixing, namun hal itu tidak berarti Yixing akan menatapnya. Tetapi, Joonmyeon menyadari suatu hal, wajah Yixing sudah memerah dengan hebat.

"Tatap aku, Zhang Yixing," pinta Joonmyeon dengan suara lembutnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Yixing menatap Joonmyeon, dia dapat melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengulangi semuanya. Zhang Yixing, be mine?"

Yixing tersenyum, hingga lesung pipinya nampak, "I'm yours, Kim Joonmyeon. I'm yours."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yeay! Akhirnya sekuel selesai, yahaaa~!

Buat yang nanya cowok yang nungguin Yixing sama Xiaozhu itu siapa, yuk liat lagi Go Fighting, terus cari member yang paling pinter, hahaha xD

Nah sekarang pengumuman buat challenge yang kemarin. Maaf kalo telat seminggu, aku beneran sibuk, nggak punya waktu buat nge-update cerita [[meskipun keliatannya aku kayak kurang kerjaan di line, tapi serius, di real life-ku aku emang sibuk, bahkan sampe sehari mandi cuma sekali ._.]]

The winner is:  
 **Two Moon : Shigetsu Hotarubi Ai no Tegami** by **hibiki kurenai** nee-san.

Cerita ini mulai dari diksi, alur, ide ceritanya, bahkan caranya nee-san ngegabungin prompt sama ff dia yang sebelumnya, it was almost perfect! Bahkan cerita ini bikin aku tenggelam di alurnya, soalnya waktu baca ini, beneran nggak bisa diganggu! Bahkan sama mas-mas / mbak-mbak ppl sekalipun [[aku bacanya di sekolah, kondisi lagi jam pelajaran otw istirahat. Hal yang sama aku berlakuin ke semua peserta dan ff yang ikut challenge ini]]

Kenapa kok nggak yang **Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops Café**? Kan yang bikin orangnya sama, pastinya juga hasil nggak jauh beda. Jawabannya simple, dari beberapa orang yang aku suruh [[sebenernya maksa, sih]] mereka sukanya sama yang Two Moon : Shigetsu Hotarubi Ai no Tegami. Dan aku sendiri, juga lebih suka yang Two Moon.

Di yang Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops Café, ada satu segmen yang ngerusak feel sewaktu baca. Iya, waktu bagian Yixing yang tiba-tiba marah itu bisa bikin orang males baca, untung itu di bagian terakhir. Jadi kita bakal nyelesain baca ff itu, suka nggak suka. Coba kalau di awal, mungkin orang bakal ninggalin ff ini gitu aja. [[Ini tanggapan temen saya yang Haehyuk shipper. Kalo saya sih enjoy-enjoy aja, kan Yixing orangnya emang 4D. Tapi jujur, waktu Yixing marah, itu agak ganjil. Mungkin nee-san udah agak capek waktu bikinnya ya?]]

Buat reward yang sudah aku janjiin, nee-san tinggal chat via line aja, kekeke~ Aku tunggu nee-san~

Last, thankyou and mind to review? :33


End file.
